The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
In general, an image processing apparatus such as a scanner or a copier having a function to read an image from a document, includes a document table (platen glass) on which the document is placed, and a cover portion that covers the document table. The cover portion is pivotably supported so as to pivot between a closing position to cover the document table and an opening position to open a space on the document table.
In addition, a document conveying portion called ADF (Auto Document Feeder) is often provided in the cover portion. The document conveying portion conveys sheets of documents one by one from a supply tray formed on the cover portion to a discharge tray via a document conveyance path. In this case, an image reading portion can read an image from a document in a placement mode and a conveyance mode.
In the placement mode, an image is read from a document placed on the document table, and in the conveyance mode, an image is read from a document while the document is conveyed along the document conveyance path.
There is known an image processing apparatus including slide rails that can lift up and down a hinge portion of the cover portion. With this configuration, when a book document with a large thickness is placed on the document table, the cover portion, while extending horizontally, can hold the book document.